darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Briseis Karakas
Briseis Karakas is a Captain in the Republic Guard. She's known by many as a capable officer who takes her job and the good of the Republic very seriously and who could perhaps work a little on her sense of humor. Briseis has served extensively as both infantry and commander during the Clone Wars, most notably captaining the RG Watcher over Kuat as a part of Battle Group Theta and leading troops to bloody victory during the Battle of Thyferra. Personality Briseis is passionate about what she does and takes pride in doing it correctly. She can be a bit of a stickler for the rules and believes in the chain of command, but she will often speak her mind to those outside it - and even when she doesn't, what she's thinking is generally easy to read in her expression, no matter how she may attempt to control it otherwise. Briseis does not take criticism of the military or the Republic well and can come off as an over-serious or easily-angered sort who spends a great deal of time frowning. Largely because she often is. She's also a thoughtful person, however, and things that are quickly dismissed at first tend to mull around in her brain long after. It's perhaps this thoughtfulness that also gives her the ability to rationalize a great deal, when she wants to. Although more and more suspicious as time goes on, Briseis is extremely loyal once her loyalty is given - almost unquestioningly so. She also, contrary to popular belief, does know how to enjoy herself. Once in awhile. History Briseis grew up on Coruscant, and for most of her life she did not leave the city-planet save for her flight-training. Her childhood was filled with her father's tales of the Guard, where he still serves as military police, and a general strict belief in the good of the Republic. Her mother works as a librarian in the Senate Library and occasionally brought home tales of the Senators and their aides who came there to study. Both parents are nearing retirement and both exhibit fierce pride in their daughter's decision to follow her father's footsteps. Briseis also has a brother, younger by four years, who is currently studying things economic and investmentish on Alderaan. Although they are friendly, their lives are rather divergent and they do not keep in close touch. For most of her life, Briseis dreamed of following her father into the Guard, and most of all of flying as a pilot. While young, she directed her studies to that end and worked hard to earn parental approval. She attended a military-oriented academy on Coruscant, and there she was trained in in basic infantry skills and command. In her final year, she sought entrance to the specialized program that would train pilots for the Air Force, and she graduated as a Lieutenant in the Air Force, where she served with pride and diligence for three and a half years until the announcement that Coruscant would be forming a Space Guard. Recent Events Briseis immediately submitted an application to become a part of the Space Guard and was instead made Adjutant to then-Director of the Guard Menglor, who tasked her with heading Chancellor Eluriel's Guard contingent while her application was being evaluated. In the midst of making these arrangements, the Black Imperium's attack on the Republic changed matters. The Clone Wars The beginning of the Clone Wars heralded a drastic change in the Lieutenant's life. In the opening hours, she was sent to aid Merr Sonn and quickly lost most of her fighter squadron to enemy fire. She ejected to safety on Merr Sonn only to find the planet overrun by clones. Briseis took control of the unmanned CCA Inspector and boarded as many civilians as possible before returning to Coruscant on the heels of the CSS Grandeur, which was also evacuating. Since then, Briseis has served in numerous battles and has seen more of the galaxy in the past several months than in the entirety of her previous life. She fought as infantry on Ord Mantell and Bespin, where she was nearly killed by a blast from a tank, and manned a tank herself on Kashyyyk. She commanded the VSD Defiant when the Republic Unified Command moved to re-take Vanix II and the VSD Implacable during the Bothawui Feint. She was promoted to Captain in the wake of her service on Kashyyyk, and was made a noble of Vanix along with a number of other officers after they retook that planet. Briseis was then deployed to Battle Group Theta, where she captained the RG Watcher for a time. In this capacity, she responded to calls of pirate raids on Thyferra and took part in the action against Paxo during the Battle of Three Points. Her first command campaign was a joint move to retake Thyferra, in which she led a legion of troops from one front while Captain Brae Terienn led from another. The campaign was successful, but Republic losses were heavy, and Briseis bears many regrets. She herself was gravely injured during the battle. After Thyferra, Briseis was transferred with many others to Battle Group Gamma, which swiftly moved to take on the Black forces at Merr Sonn. Although they were victorious there, many soldiers were lost. Military Awards Relationships and Connections Although Briseis is typically polite in word and manner and often chooses to be silent or absent when she is afraid of her temper, she is not overly friendly with many. Her role in the war and personal experience has made her increasingly suspicious. Most notably, she has been shaken by the revelation that Celis Dissek, a man she would have called friend, was in fact the Spymaster of the Black Empire. Most of her significant relationships are with those who are also military. Most notably, rumors have linked her romantically to Haquien Maut, although she does not tend to discuss it. She has also been often seen in the company of once-Padawan Lazlo Dega and the Coruscant noble Lord Vathak Pree. Her distaste for those who would criticize the military is well known and has manifested most strongly in the former Jedi Padawan Bozlo Anteri, with whom she had an extremely antagonistic relationship before his death. Character Logs *'Adjutant to the Director' (1/7/08) - Lieutenant Karakas gets a new job. *'A Black Shadow over Coruscant' - The Clone Wars begin. Briseis stands in on a meeting. *'The Bespin Raid' (1/21/08) - The Republic Guard and the Republic Navy take control of Bespin. Briseis has an unfortunate encounter with a tank. *'Bozlo Asks Questions' (1/22/08) - While Bri is recovering in the hospital, Bozlo noses around. They are totally BFF. *'Menglor Calls a Meeting' (1/27/08) - The new unified command earns a meeting. *'Triumph on Kashyyyk' (1/27/08) - Bri exhibits her mad tank-driving skillz. Really. * Promotion to Captain (2/3/08) - After some hot tankness, Briseis is promoted. *'Action Hero in the Cantina' (2/11/08) - A pleasant evening of drinks turns to violence when Quintus attacks Bozlo, and Celis Dissek saves the day! *'Mostly Dead Jana' (2/26/08) - In the aftermath of Vanix II, Briseis and Brae clean up bodies and make a discovery. *'Cremation of Bozlo' (3/14/08) - Haquien gathers observers for Bozlo's funeral. Briseis does not speak ill of the dead. * The Hearing of Rem Dolor (3/19/08) - Briseis attends the hearing of a traitor. *'Catwalks of Alderaan' (3/19/08) - After a sniper aims at her in Alderaan's spaceport, Briseis tracks him to the catwalks overhead and confronts him with Haquien's heroic help. Sort of. * Faceless Haquien and Alderaan Hospitals (3/19/08) - After meeting up with a dangerous clone, Briseis and Lazlo rush Haquien to the Alderaan hospital. *'Robbing a Bank' (3/21/08) - Briseis robs a bank. Sort of. * Briseis Questions Lazlo (3/22/08) - After a disturbing message from Haquien, Bri has some questions for his fellow Padawan. * Intelligence and Friendship (3/23/08) - Briseis hears some troubling news and shares concerns of her own with her dear friend. *'The Meaning of the Republic' (3/28/08) - Briseis encounters Vathak Pree in the rain and debates what the Republic means. *'A Funeral to Forget' (3/29/08) - Briseis attends the funeral of a dead friend and finds it less than tasteful. *'Battle on Thyferra' (4/7/08) - Briseis leads a legion of troops into battle on Thyferra. They win the day. She loses a lot. *'Encounter with a Sith' (5/17/08) - A typical recon mission on Kashyyyk runs into the supposedly-dead Seifer Wolf, and half the Jedi Order comes to Bri's rescue - only to discover another foe. *'Thundering Herd' (5/25/08) - The wookiees and Republic whip a herd of rhinos into a stampeding frenzy and direct them toward the spaceport. *'Skirmish on Kashyyyk' (5/25/08) - As rhinos thunder toward the spaceport, Briseis and Republic soldiers move in toward civilization for a fight. *'Vengeance Begins' (5/25/08) - After a skirmish on Kashyyyk, Briseis seeks a bit of quiet. That turns out to be a mistake. *'Fiery Planet' (5/28/08) - Briseis makes the acquaintance of Mustafar. It's hot. *'Vengeance's Wrath' (5/29/08) - An ultimatum is given. A clone takes the life of a friend. *Vengeance's Aftermath (5/29/08) - Briseis returns home. *'Unwelcome News' (5/31/08) - An unwelcome face confirms Haquien's death. *'Consolation and Plans' (6/2/08) - Briseis and Karin discuss the loss of a friend and make plans. *'Adorableness & Reunions' (6/3/08) - Briseis remains immune to cute and watches as Serenella and Rylas are reunited. Category:Archived Characters